Another Heartache  Another Failed Romance
by Alicya Potter-Black
Summary: Parce qu'il n'a pas sut rassurer Benny sur son amour il l'a perdu. Maintenant il est trop tard pour changer les choses.  spoiler pour l'episode 22 de la saison 11


**Titre :** Another heartache - another failed romance  
**Auteur :** Alicya Potter-Black  
**Fandom :** Urgences [ER]  
**Pairing :** Ray Barnett/Benny ? (Nom non donné)  
**Rating :** NC-17  
**Warning :** mort d'un personnage (canon)  
**Disclaimer :** Ils me m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement. Je ne me fais pas d'argents sur le dos des producteurs, réalisateurs, acteurs, de la chaîne, blah, blah, blah.  
**A/N :** "Spoiler" pour l'épisode 22 de la saison 11 d'Urgences The Show Must Go On (Le Spectacle Continue...) Benny est l'ami de Ray qui s'est fait un tatouage. / Le titre de l'OS provient de la chanson The Show Must Go On de Queen.

* * *

_Une main était dans ses cheveux, une autre, sur sa hanche, le retenait. Il était à quatre pattes, sur son lit, sur leur lit, et son amant le baisait. Ses coups de reins l'amenaient un peu plus, à chaque fois, vers le paradis. _La petite mort_, comme le disaient les français. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les draps, les montants du lit frappaient contre le mur de la chambre au rythme de leurs vas et viens. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses gémissements, son sexe tendu lui était presque douloureux, il devait faire quelque chose, il était presque aux portes du nirvana, juste quelques allers et retours et il les atteindrait. Le sexe gorgé de son amant heurtait à chaque passage sa prostate. Son compagnon accéléra sa cadence, lui aussi y était presque. La main qui était sur sa hanche vînt se poser sur son sexe et ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut. _

Ray se réveilla en sursaut, un nom sur ses lèvres, Benny. Benny, son ami, son amant, son ex, son … son ex. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il essaya tant bien que mal de les retenir, ce fut peine perdue. Bientôt un sanglot déchirra le silence qui enveloppait la pièce.

Benny était mort, il avait été écrasé, par les débris de bois, par ses amis lors de cette maudite fête. Benny était deux étages en dessous de lui lorsque les mezzanines s'étaient effondrées. Et il n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il l'aimait. Cette nuit là il avait voulu tout lui dire, il avait voulu lui demander pardon, lui demander de le reprendre à ses côtés. Malheureusement Morris l'avait accompagné, et il avait joué le rôle, il avait dragué et embrassé Jessica. Ray n'avait jamais voulu cela. Bien sûr Jessica était une fille bien, et il était désolé de s'être conduit ainsi, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Personne au Cook County était au courant de son homosexualité, pas même Neela, sa collocatrice et il n'avait pas été prêt à sortir du placard. Dieu qu'il s'en voulait ! Si seulement il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, si seulement il avait fait son coming out, peut-être qu'alors Benny serait vivant, peut-être qu'il serait avec lui maintenant.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps mais lui était toujours dans son lit, aujourd'hui s'était le jour où on enterrait Benny, et il ne souhaitait pas sortir de dessous ses couvertures. Molly et Nick, avec Janet, leur fille née cette soirée là, étaient dans sa chambre. Ses amis essayaient de le convaincre de venir, mais rien que l'idée lui était insupportable. Il souhaitait seulement serrer Benny dans ses bras et malheureusement il n'en serait plus jamais capable.

Ray soupira lorsque Nick et Molly quittèrent la pièce en claquant la porte, il les adoraient mais ce n'était pas le jour. Le jeune interne ferma fort ses paupières, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il se réveillerait et il se rendrait compte que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve.

Nick ouvrit la porte à la volée. Cette fois-ci son ami ne fit aucun cas de ses protestations et il le tira du lit tout en continuant à l'engueuler.

-Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Que tu te laisses abattre ? Putain Ray ! Il était fier de toi ! Et je suis sûr qu'il l'est encore ! Tu as sauvé Molly ! Et Janet ! Et toutes ces autres personnes ! Bien sûr il est mort ! Mais tu n'aurais RIEN PU FAIRE BORDEL DE MERDE ! Tu n'es pas Dieu ! Alors changes toi et viens avec nous lui dire adieu, tu lui dois bien ça !

Les larmes qu'il pensait taries se remirent à couler alors qu'il enfilait ses habits. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il passait sa cravate autour de son cou. Nick se trompait, il n'allait pas lui dire adieu, il allait lui promettre qu'ils se reverraient.


End file.
